


Ausgelöscht

by Faraona



Category: Tatort
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-it, Established Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Tatort Wien, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: Kleiner Oneshot basierend auf der zweiten Folge mit Bibi, als sie partout nicht will, dass Moritz die Gastermittlerin bei ihr einquartiert. Wen oder was soll er auf keinen Fall zu Gesicht bekommen?Türchen Nr 2 des diesjährigen Adventskalenders des Tatort-Fandoms <3
Relationships: Claudia Eisner/Bibi Fellner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Ausgelöscht

**Author's Note:**

> Ohne Beta. Ich kann kein Wienerisch, und korrigiere gern, falls es Bedarf gibt - schreibt mit einfach eine Nachricht ;)

Es war kaum drei Wochen her, dass Major Bibi Fellner ihren angestammten Posten bei der Wiener Sitte endlich aufgegeben hatte und zum BKA gewechselt war. Sicher, es war nicht leicht, nach Jahrzenten neu anzufangen, nicht mit den Konsequenzen all der Jahre voller Grausamkeiten und Hilflosigkeit gegenüber den immer währenden Auswüchsen des Verbrechens und den dunkelsten Seiten der menschlichen Natur. Doch sie hatte es geschafft, mit Moritz ihren ersten Fall zu lösen, und auch wenn die Dämonen ihrer Vergangenheit sie noch nicht ganz losgelassen hatten, besonders nicht der Alkohol, dann hatte sie zumindest endlich die Hoffnung zurückgewonnen.   
Ihre Hoffnung war fast einen Kopf kleiner, hatte kurze schwarze Haare und hieß Claudia. Natürlich war es auch die Arbeit, die langsam aufblühende Freundschaft mit Moritz und der Ausblick auf ihr neues Leben, die ihr das Herz etwas leichter werden ließen, aber eigentlich, wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war es Claudia.   
Claudia, die all ihre Geschichten hatte hören wollen, und mit ihren großen, leuchtenden Augen stundenlang wunderbar zuhören konnte. Claudia, die sie auf der Couch zugedeckt hatte, nachdem der Wein leer war, und die ihr am nächsten Morgen liebevoll leise Kaffee gemacht hatte. Claudia, die ihr SMS schrieb, wenn ihre Vorlesungen besonders langweilig waren, oder auch einfach so, und die nie müde wurde, ihr klarzumachen, dass sie immer willkommen war, genauso wie sie war. Claudia, die sie vor ein paar Tagen aus dem Bett geklingelt und mit dem besten Frühstück seit langem überrascht hatte, und die dann den Mut gehabt hatte, der Bibi noch fehlte und sie einfach fragte, ob sie mit ihr ausgehen wollte.  
Zuerst hatte sie ja auf ihre innere Stimme hören wollen, die ihr sagte, dass das alles verrückt war, und sie zu alt für solche Mätzchen, vor allem mit der Tochter ihres neuen Kollegen, aber nach einer durchtanzten Nacht war die Stimme verstummt. Eigentlich hatte sie Claudia nach Hause fahren wollen, aber um Moritz nicht vor Sonnenaufgang zu wecken, nahm sie sie dann doch mit zu sich, und Claudia, nur leicht beschwipst, folgte ihr erfreut in ihre neue, immer noch zu kahle Wohnung. Eins war zum andern gekommen und ein sanfter Kuss im Halbdunkel hatte sich in den letzten Tagen zu viel mehr entwickelt als Bibi je erwartet hätte.

Jetzt hatten sie gerade einen neuen Fall bekommen – ein bulgarischer Serienkiller machte Wien unsicher – und hatten dementsprechend wieder jede Menge um die Ohren. Umso mehr freute sie sich darauf, heute Abend nach Hause zu kommen, wo Claudia auf sie warten würde. Die Studentin hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, ihre neue Wohnung auf Vordermann zu bringen, und Bibi konnte es kaum erwarten, Feierabend zu machen.  
Es war noch alles ganz neu, und selbstverständlich wusste Moritz nichts davon. Dank seiner aktuellen Diät war er noch grantliger als sonst, doch selbst ohne diätbedingte schlechte Laune konnte Bibi sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sonderlich begeistert von der Nachricht wäre, dass seine 23jährige Tochter Gefallen an seiner deutlich älteren, problematischen Assistentin gefunden hatte. Aber daran wollte sie noch gar nicht denken. Heute mussten sie sich erstmal um die Ermittlungshilfe aus Bulgarien kümmern, die jeden Moment ankommen würde. 

Es war schon dunkel, als nach einem langen, anstrengenden Arbeitstag endlich ein Ende in Sichtweite rückte. Bibi saß mit Donka in ihrem Büro und wälzte die Akten, als Moritz merkwürdig fröhlich hereinschneite, den Feierabend verkündete und die neue Unterstützung fragte, ob sie schon ein Hotel hatte.  
„Nein“, sagte Donka leicht verlegen. „Heute war so viel, da habe ich einfach vergessen.“  
„Naja, kein Problem“, antwortete Moritz prompt, während Bibi ihre Tasche packte. „Unsere Bibi ist single und hat a große Wohnung.“  
Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. „Was? Na, das geht im Moment gar nicht.“, lehnte sie mit einem entschuldigendem Blick auf Donka ab. „Tut mir leid, aber-“  
Doch Moritz, der ihr plötzlich sehr nahe gekommen war, unterbrach sie mit süffisantem Unterton.  
„Inkasso-Heinzi?“  
Bibi überlegte nur kurz, dann stand sie auf und sagte lächelnd: „Liebe Donka, es ist mir eine Freude, wenn Sie bei mir wohnen wollen.“  
Die bulgarische Polizistin nickte erleichtert.  
„Und ich mach das Taxi für alle.“  
Im Hinausgehen schaute Bibi Moritz verwirrt auf den Rücken. Er war doch sonst nicht so aufdringlich. Dachte er etwa wirklich, dass sie und der Heinzi… das war doch absurd. Allerdings, gestand sie sich ein, vielleicht nicht ganz so absurd wie das, was wirklich auf sie wartete. Sie musste Moritz unbedingt vor der Tür abwimmeln.  
Die drei verbrachten die Fahrt mit Smalltalk, und damit, der Neuen einiges über die Stadt zu erzählen. Als sie nach einer Viertelstunde vor Bibis neuer Wohnung ausstiegen und Moritz eifrig den Kofferraum öffnete, beeilte sich Bibi zu sagen:   
„So. Danke fürs Herbringen.“  
Moritz holte schweigend den Koffer hervor und schloss die Klappe, während Bibi unbeholfen und ignoriert danebenstand. Moritz wandte sich zum Gehen und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schönen Abend.“  
Keine Reaktion.   
„Na, halt, des – i trag die Tasche.“ Bibi griff erneut ins Leere.  
„I mach des schon, i mach des schon“, entgegnete Moritz stur, und ging geradewegs auf die Eingangstür zu.  
Bibi wurde zunehmend warm unter ihrer Lederjacke. Es war wohl unvermeidlich. Sie konnte nur hoffen, nein, beten, dass Claudia sie nicht wieder unbekleidet empfangen würde. Bei seinen schlechten Werten würde Moritz auf der Stelle einen Herzkasper kriegen.  
Eilig lief sie vor ihm und Donka die Treppen hoch. Als sie die Tür aufschloss, klopfte ihr Herz nicht nur wegen der Anstrengung schneller.  
„I bin da“, rief sie in die Wohnung, als sie das Licht anmachte. Die romantische Musik, die aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, sprach Bände. „Und wir haben Besuch, ganz besonderen Besuch…“, verkündete sie und eilte vor, in der Hoffnung, die Situation noch irgendwie retten zu können. Sie sah nicht das selbstzufriedene Grinsen von Moritz hinter ihrem Rücken, voller Vorfreude auf eine weitere Begegnung mit Inkasso-Heinzi. Die Musik verstummte und sie stand hilflos im Türrahmen, als Moritz hereinkam und Claudia erblickte.  
Claudia, nur notdürftig in die neue Bettdecke gehüllt in, barfuß in Bibis Schlafzimmer, im milden Licht von etwa einem Dutzend Kerzen. Das war wohl kaum die Person, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Sein Gesicht wurde erst rot, dann blass.  
„Hallo“, sagte Claudia leise, und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Bibi. Die zuckte nur hilf- und ratlos mit den Schultern. Moritz sah zwischen Claudia, den Kerzen und Bibi hin und her.  
„Papa, ich… ich richte der Bibi die Wohnung her. Ich mein du hast ja selber gesagt, dass man-“  
„Dass man sie resozialisieren muss, aber da muss doch ned sowas bei rauskommen“, rief Moritz wild gestikulierend.   
„Also ich find’s im Übrigen sehr gelungen…“, warf Bibi ein.  
„Ja?“ Claudia strahlte.  
„Sag jetzt mir bitte, es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht!“  
„Moritz –“  
„Es ist ganz genau, wonach es aussieht“, erwiderte Claudia trotzig. „Und es geht dich überhaupt nichts an.“  
„Du bist meine Tochter, natürlich geht mich das etwas an!“  
„Ich bin erwachsen. Ich weiß schon selbst, was ich tue.“  
„Da wär ich mir ned so sicher! Bist jetzt völlig spinnert?!“  
Claudia, die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt, hielt seinem wütenden Blick tapfer stand. Bibi, die bisher gar nicht zu Wort gekommen war, stellte sich nun an ihre Seite.  
„Ich glaub, du solltest jetzt besser gehen. Ein paar Straßen weiter ist ein kleines Hotel, die haben sicher noch ein Zimmer für unsere Kollegin.“  
Moritz blickte sich um zu Donka, als habe er völlig vergessen, dass sie auch noch hier war. Nach einem letzten, fassungslosen Blick zurück, nahm er die Reisetasche wieder in die Hand und ging mit der neuen, offensichtlich äußerst verlegenen Kollegin zur Tür. Er sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf, und ließ die Tür laut ins Schloss fallen. Während sich seine Schritte im Treppenhaus entfernten, ließ sich Claudia gegen sie fallen und Bibi fing sie in ihrem Armen auf.  
„Nun ist die Katze wohl aus dem Sack“, murmelte Bibi. „I hab versucht ihn loszuwerden, aber er war ned abzuschütteln.“  
Claudia umarmte sie fest. „War eh klar, dass er austicken würde.“  
Bibi nickte. Früher oder später wäre dieser Moment ohnehin gekommen, aber später wäre ihr lieber gewesen. Bei einem gemütlichen Abendessen zu dritt, in ein paar Monaten, wenn sich die Wogen ein bisschen geglättet hätten, wenn er sie besser kannte, wusste, dass sie mehr war als eine abgewrackte Alkoholikerin in instabilen Verhältnissen. Später auch, wenn sie und Claudia die rosarote Phase und die ersten Schlaglöcher überstanden hätten, wenn sich die Beziehung nicht mehr anfühlte wie eine wunderschön schimmernde Seifenblase, zu schön, um von Dauer zu sein. Aber wenn Bibi eins wusste, dann war es, dass im Leben kaum jemals etwas so kam, wie man sich es vorgestellt hatte.  
„Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein“, sagte Claudia, die sich langsam aus der Umarmung löste.  
„Meinst?“  
„Klar. Und wenn nicht, ist’s sein Problem.“  
Bibi lächelte. Um sie herum strahlten die Kerzen, an der freien Wand hing eine neue, hübsch gemusterte Tapete, und über dem Bett eine Winterlandschaft auf Leinwand – in wenigen, zurückhaltenden Farben und mit feinen Pinselstrichen dargestellt.  
„Hat eine Kommilitonin von mir gemalt“, sagte Claudia, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war.  
„Sieht super aus. Wenn nur der echte Winter auch so weiß und friedlich wäre.“  
„Ach was, dann wär dir doch nach zwei Tagen langweilig.“ Claudia stupste sie spielerisch an der Schulter. „Jetzt komm, mach’s dir endlich gemütlich.“  
Gefolgsam zog Bibi Schuhe und Jacke aus, während Claudia den Blick nicht von ihr abwendete.  
„Und du?“ fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Willst den ganzen Abend in der Decke verbringen?“  
Claudia lächelte verschmitzt. „Kommt ganz drauf an.“  
Bibi gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die weichen, hellrosa Lippen. Sie wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, da kam ihr ihr Magen mit einem lauten Knurren zuvor. Claudia sah sie leicht vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Sag bloß, du hast noch nichts gegessen? Nach dem langen Tag?“  
„Zählen Kaffee und Spekulatius?“  
Claudia schüttelte sich. „Ich hatte leider keine Zeit zum Einkaufen… Ich kenn da aber einen super Chinesen. Lass uns was bestellen, okay?“  
Bibi nickte ohne zu zögern. Im Gegensatz zu Moritz musste sie keine Diät halten, und gebratene Nudeln waren schon immer ihr Lieblingsessen für solche Anlässe gewesen. Claudia wickelte die Decke noch etwas fester um sich, bis sie aussah wie eine Toga, und lief durch die gut geheizte Wohnung auf der Suche nach ihrem Handy. Bibi holte sich ein Glas Wasser und folgte ihr dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo Claudia es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. Als Bibi sich zu ihr setzte, streckte sie ihr den hell in rot und gelb leuchtenden Bildschirm entgegen.  
„Gott, wer hat denn des designet…“ Bibi kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, und las die Speisekarte.  
„Es sieht vielleicht ein bissl billig aus, aber glaub mir, das Essen ist erste Sahne.“  
Bibi glaubte ihr, und entschied sich Claudia zur Liebe für die extrascharfen Nudeln mit Tempeh statt Hühnerfleisch. Nicht nur wurde sie direkt mit einem Kuss dafür belohnt, auch als das Essen eine halbe Stunde später ankam, bereute sie die Entscheidung nicht. Man war nie zu alt, etwas Neues zu probieren, dachte sie, und sah zur jungen Frau an ihrer Seite, die eine kleine Frühlingsrolle in süß-scharfe Sauce dippte und genüsslich knuspernd hineinbiss. Wie eine warme Decke spürte Bibi eine friedliche Entspannung ihr Herz einhüllen, und so dankbar sie für ihre Dämonen war, für die Lektionen, die sie ihnen schuldete, so froh war sie, den Absprung geschafft und die Hoffnung wiedergefunden zu haben.


End file.
